Infusion pump and sensing device systems are widely used in the medical field for infusing a fluid, such as a medication, to a patient in the environment of intensive care units, cardiac care units, operating rooms or trauma centers. Several types of infusion pump systems permit the infusion of several medications using pumps that are modularly coupled to one another, as it may often be necessary to simultaneously infuse into the patient several different kinds of fluids. Some of the several types of fluids, such as drugs, may not be directly compatible with each other and therefore need to be infused into the patient at different points of the body or at different times.
In this regard, there exist modular systems in which pump and monitoring modules can be selectively attached, both physically and electrically, to a central management unit. The central management unit controls the operation of pump modules attached to it, and receives and displays information regarding the pump modules. Each module may include a modular pump that is configured to be removably coupled to a corresponding IV set that enables the pumping of fluid. It is important that the proper IV set be coupled to the proper module pump device as certain pump devices and IV sets are configured to only pump a certain type of fluid, such as a type of drug.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for infusion pump systems that facilitate the coupling of An IV set to the proper modular pump device.
Disclosed is an IV set for coupling with a pump device, the IV set comprising: a fluid lumen adapted for passage of an infusion fluid toward a patient; a frame coupled to the fluid lumen and the valve assembly, the frame adapted to be inserted into a seat of a pump device, wherein the frame provides a platen relative to the fluid lumen, wherein the frame is sized and shaped such that the frame can only be inserted into the pump device when aligned in a predetermined orientation relative to the pump device; and an information device adapted to store information associated with the IV set, wherein the information device is accessed in response to proper placement of the IV set in the pump device.
Further disclosed is A method for accessing information associated with an IV set, comprising: inserting at least a portion of the IV set into a modular pump device for pumping of a fluid; and in response to the inserting, accessing information associated with the IV set from an information device coupled to the IV set.
The details of one or more variations of the subject matter described herein are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages of the subject matter described herein will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.